


Pon Farr, Chocolate, and the Taste of Shirt

by Anonymous6285



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate, Dinner, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Spock, First Contact Day (Star Trek), Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pon Farr, Scotty is a Good Friend, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Spock has a problem, goes to a special dinner, and winds up hungover in sickbay.SPIRK!!!!!!





	1. Pon Farr

**Author's Note:**

> Spock has a problem, and there’s only one person he can go to for help.
> 
> Hello, everybody. This is just a short love story about Kirk/Spock that I thought up in wellness today. Please leave reviews and suggestions for the future. Thanks.

Warnings: Mild sexual themes/implications and mild language

The captain stood, no shirt on, in a wide open grass field. 

“Spock…” he whispered, smiling. “Wanna come play?” Spock walked closer and Jim began to remove his pants.

“Jim,” Spock said, realising what the captain was doing. “I think…”

“Get over here.” By this point, he already had removed everything on his body. Spock’s heart started beating faster. He began sweating, feeling warmth, and… 

He awoke, smelling something from under his red Starfleet issue blanket. He knew what it was right away, but remembered that this had never happened to him before. Never. He suddenly felt a strange urge come over him as he jumped up out of the bed. He changed into the day’s uniform, and walked as calmly out the door as he could.

He tried to avoid his issue for the most part, but couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. He managed to the bridge, and walked on.

“Morning, Spock,” he heard Jim’s voice say, but he didn’t look at him. Only replied.

“Good morning, Captain.” He didn’t want to look at the captain. If he did, who knows what thoughts would run through his head. Who knows what would happen? Who knows what words would slip out of his mouth?

Suddenly, he heard the sweet, Russian voice of Ensign Pavel Chekov. He turned to the fact that the young man was talking to him.

“Yes, Mr. Chekov?”

“Commander, Sir, I was wondering if you could come check these coordinates for me.” Spock made his way to the helm, looking over the coordinates to a planet on the outskirts of the sector they were in.

“I can affirm your coordinates, Ensign.” Chekov nodded, his curls bouncing up and down proudly. His smile made him all the much more adorable.

“Thank you, Commander.”

“You are welcome.” With this, Spock turned and saw immediately the face he didn’t want to, but had to anyway.

When he did, he started to picture everything that could be beyond that yellow shirt and black pants. Why his mind went here, he didn’t know. But he’d obviously been imagining it for too long as Kirk was no longer sitting in the chair. He was up and standing right in front of him.

“Spock, do you need to go to sickbay?” He shook his head.

“No, but may I be excused for just a minute?” Jim nodded and sat back down as Spock left the bridge.

 

Scotty sat on the floor with Keenser. The two were playing a hand game when Spock walked in. At first glance of the half-Vulcan Scotty hopped up to greet him.

“Hey, Mr. Spock. How are ya?” Spock walked around Scotty to look at him from the other side.

“I’m a little bit confused.” Scotty, who had turned around to match Spock, bounced on his feet.

“I’m here for whatever. What’s on your mind?” Spock hesitated, wondering whether or not he should tell the engineer or not. But if he chose not to, there was no turning back now.

“There’s a Vulcan thing that we go through every seven years where we feel extreme desires to mate.” Although Scotty was already starting to feel a little uncomfortable, he stuck with it to be a good friend. “There is someone who I already think I was lovesick for before this happened, but I just don’t know what to do.”

Scotty looked at the ground, thinking, and then back up. “Maybe you should tell the doctor, Mr. Spock. He might be able to help.”

Spock shook his head slightly. “No. I don’t think I can. I just can’t get over the person.” Scotty thought he had got it, so tried to piece it together.

“Spock, are you in love?” Spock didn’t answer. “It is your girlfriend, isn’t it?” He still wasn’t answering. “Oh, Spock. You’ve gotta tell her. If you don’t, she’ll get so mad at you.”

“I don’t know how to…” He trailed off, giving Scotty the opportunity to talk.

“Spock, who is it?” Spock knew that he had to tell Scotty, He had already told him enough.

“It’s the captain,” he said almost inaudibly, but still Scotty heard him.

“Perfect hair?” he asked, somewhat shocked. “I mean… but still…”

“Mr. Scott, I would very much like it if you didn’t tell anyone. But I had to tell somebody.”

Scotty made a crossing-the-heart gesture to show his loyalty to Spock. “You have my word, laddie. I won’t say a thing.” Spock nodded.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Scott. It was nice to get that off me.” Scotty smiled and watched Spock leave. He glanced down at Keenser, who was just staring at him.

“Oh, shut up.”


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary in Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He should’ve listened when Spock told him about not wanting to celebrate First Contact Day. But he didn’t. Spock eats chocolate.

“Come on, Spock,” he whined flailing about down the hall. It’s just gonna be the three of us. It’ll be fun.”

“Then I would not wish to have fun,” replied Spock, almost robotically. Jim rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please. It’ll be low-key. Nothing serious.” Spock didn’t respond. “Just dinner.” He pulled himself closer to the Vulcan and widened his eyes, letting the blue of them send tingles down Spock’s spine.

He sighed, annoyed. “Fine. I will eat dinner with you and the doctor.”

Jim nodded, clearly pleased with himself. “Of course, Mr. Spock.” He matched their paces and walked with him down the hall.

 

Bones leaned against the wall next to the table in Jim’s quarters, watching him set it. He set down a chocolate cake in the middle of the table, next to the casserole and salad. Bones smiled to himself.

“Jim,” he said. Jim looked up at him and straightened his back.

“Yes?”

“Were you planning on giving him that chocolate cake?”

“Who? Spock?” he asked, clearly confused. Bones nodded.

“Yes. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t eat chocolate.”

“Why not?”

“Not sure. I just remember him mentioning he doesn’t eat it.” Jim shrugged.

“If he doesn’t want it, he doesn’t have to eat it.” Bones didn’t argue. Soon enough, Spock entered the room, greeting the two. They all sat and began to eat.

“I dedicate this meal to the first contact of Vulcans on planet Earth.” He raised his glass. Bones did the same. Spock did not, but they didn’t correct him.

After they finished the salad and casserole, Bones excused himself to the bathroom, and Jim began cutting the cake. Spock only stared.

“Do you want some?” Jim asked. Spock shook his head.

“I’ve never had chocolate and I don’t plan on ever having it.” Jim raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you just try it?” Spock locked eyes with Jim, clearly worried about the idea.

“I have heard good things about it. I guess I’ll try it.”

Jim smiled, excited to find out if anything would happen to Spock. “Help yourself. I’ll be right back.” Spock nodded, and Jim made his way out of the room.

 

“So what exactly does chocolate do to him?” Jim asked Bones as the two walked back down the hall to the room.

“I’ve heard rumours about it being intoxicating, but I don’t know if they’re true. Why are you asking?” Bones looked over at Jim, who tried to avoid eye contact. “You didn’t…”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see what happened.”

“Dammit, man!”

“Hey, calm down. He’s probably fine.” Bones gave him a scowl.

When the two got to the room , they opened the door to quite an unpleasant sight. Spock was sprawled across the table covered in chocolate cake, his pants undone and pulled halfway down his legs. He was working on getting them completely off.

“This is escalint cake,” he muttered. Bones and Jim exchanged glances, both of them with dropped jaws. They looked back at what they just didn’t want to miss.

“How long were we gone?” Jim asked rhetorically.

“I didn’t think it was that long,” said Bones as he went over to help Spock up off the table. “We need to talk about this when you’re, uh, better.” Spock nodded.

“Sounds good, Leo. Leo. Leonard. Ha, that’s funny. Your name has ‘nerd’ in it.” Bones looked at Jim, who was now laughing.

“I think I like him better this way. He’s got a sense of humour.”

“Jim! Just help me get him to the bed.” Jim stopped laughing and calmed to smile as he helped carry the drunk Vulcan to his bed.

Spock continued to rant on about this and that as the two of them cleaned the table. Every once in a while, he’d try to pull off his undergarments, but Bones didn’t let him.

“And then I was feeling very ill, but I didn’t go to the doctor, because it would have been very awkward. So I pretended to check on engineering and started a conversation with, the, uh…” He hiccupped. “Oh, Scotty. Right!”

“How did I get here?” mumbled Bones, partially to himself. “Stuck in a room with a drunk Vulcan and you.” Jim seemed taken aback.

“What did I do to you?”

“Oh, please.” He opened his mouth to list the many examples to bring up, but a loud noise stopped him.

“And then he said, ‘Spock, are you in love?’ and I go, ‘yes’, and he said ‘with who?’” Both Bones and Jim looked at each other and listened closely to Spock. “And I said ‘with the captain, of course!’ And he’s so shocked and I don’t know why. And he says ‘Spock, why don’t you just…’” He trailed off and Bones and Jim only stared at each other in complete shock. Jim heard a dish crash to the floor, shattering.

They heard Spock hiccup and then say, “oh, no. Forget that.”

Jim walked over to the bed and sat on it. Spock sat up to meet Jim’s eye level. “Why should I forget it?” he asked, one eyebrow raised and with a smile.

“Because I’m afeared,” Spock whispered in his ear, glancing at Bones, “that the captain doesn’t feel the same way. And I’m pointy, so I can’t love.”

“Spock…” started Jim, but he was interrupted as Spock stuck his index finger up in the air.

“You can’t tell the captain!” Jim didn’t correct him.

“Just listen, Spock. I--”

“I don’t feel very good,” Spock groaned, his face seeming paler than usual. Jim saw what was coming and stood just as soon as Spock threw up all over his bed. Bones ran over to him and wrapped his arm around the Vulcan’s torso.

“You’re with me, Spock.” He stopped Spock from trying to slip under his arm and turned back to Jim. “I’ll be right back.” Jim nodded, watching as Bones guided Spock out of the room. He looked at the bed, knowing he’d have to clean that up, as well. He began pulling sheets off the bed.


	3. The Taste of Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary still in Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock’s in sickbay with a terrible headache, but is happy to see somebody else. He and the captain are alone.

“Bones,” Jim mumbled as he entered sickbay hours later wearing his Starfleet pyjamas.

“What is it now, Jim?”

“I don’t want to put sheets on my bed when I’m this tired. Can I just sleep here tonight?” Bones rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket in one of the beds up to Spock’s unmoving shoulders.

“Why not?” he asked himself. “But if I need that bed, I’m pushing you out.”

“Fair enough.” This is when Jim noticed Spock. “How’d you get him asleep?”

“Hypospray. Works every time.” Jim laughed, but still didn’t look away from Spock. “Something on your mind?” Bones asked him, noticing what he was doing.

“Do you think he really loves me?” Bones turned away but continued talking.

“Don’t worry about it. He was drunk.” Jim seemed a bit disappointed. But he shrugged the feeling off and climbed into one of the beds.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“I can’t deny you the use of the biobed unless it’s needed for a more serious patient.”

“Well, way to get all technical. Leonard McCoy: Sucking the love out of everything since 2227,” he said, his hand up in the air to show the words to his own mind. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Jim. Don’t let the bedbugs bite. Seriously. I’d have to wash the sheets and then deal with you and--”

“I get it.”

 

Jim’s eyelids lifted slowly to find he was still in sickbay. He heard voices sort of ringing in his ears.

“Thank you, Doctor,” came that of the Vulcan.

“No problem, Spock. Why don’t you get dressed? But come back when you’re done.” Spock nodded.

“Of course.” He left the room, leaving Jim up on his arms, staring at Bones, confused. Bones sighed.

“Jim, I don’t know what to do anymore.” He then plopped down on Jim’s bed. Jim sat up all the way.

“What’s the matter? I didn’t think a drunken Vulcan would be that much trouble.”

“It’s not that, Jim. He… had a dream… about you.” Jim knitted his eyebrows together.

“Spock?” Bones nodded.

“Something’s going on with him, but he just won’t tell me what it is. I’m concerned about him, Jim.”

“Do you think…” Jim started, looking at the ground. “Do you think he really likes me?” Bones raked his hand through his hair.

“I think so.” Jim’s eyes widened, which Bones took as exactly what it was. “You like him, too, don’t you?” Jim nodded hesitantly.

“Don’t tell him. I’ll tell him myself, but… what’s happening to him?”

“I don’t know, Jim. It’s some Vulcan thing. You can talk to him if you want.”

“But Bones, you’re the doctor. Why don’t you just demand an answer out of him?”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I think it’s a little more personal than that for him.” Jim’s heart sank, only hoping he could get Spock to fess up.

Spock then walked back in the room, completely clothed this time. Bones patted one of the beds, implying where Spock should dit. He did.

“Doctor, I need you in here for a minute,” came a female call from the other room.

“Be back in a second,” Bones said and left to the voice. Spock turned inquisitive to Jim.

“Are you ill?” he asked of the captain. Jim shook his head and Spock began rubbing his. “Oh, this headache is incredibly painful. I’ve never had one like this.” Jim got up and got a cup of water, handing it to Spock. He sipped it.

“Water should help. I think you’re hungover.” Spock didn’t respond, clearly still confused with what had happened the night before.

“About that,” he said, messing with his hands.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jim assured him. “It’s all cleaned up. I shouldn’t have even let you eat the cake.”

“May I inquire what exactly happened?” Jim knew this was Spock’s way of asking: ‘How drunk was I?’

“Well…” Jim took a deep breath. “You kept taking off your pants and you were ranting about Scotty. And you.. Said you loved me.” Spock gulped, filling the sudden awkward silence.

“I…”

“Spock, it’s fine.” He looked down at the ground, debating whether or not he should say it straight up. But what better time was there? “I think I love you, too.” Wow. That was easier than he thought.

Spock’s face began to get very green. “Can I tell you something?” asked he. Jim knew this had to be about what Bones had mentioned.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?”

“I’m going through something that only affects Vulcans, and I think I should tell you. You’re the only one who could get me to Vulcan.” Jim stood from his bed and sat down next to Spock.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s called the Pon Farr. It’s an extreme desire to mate. And because of the rising imbalance of chemicals in my blood, if this desire is not fulfilled, I will die.” Jim straightened his back.

“Is that the only reason you like me?” he asked, seeming disappointed. Spock looked Jim right in the eyes, and Jim matched it.

“No, Jim. It’s not. But I’m feeling very strange urges right now. Please help me.” Jim smirked and pushed Spock down to the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Spock, I love you so much,” he said. Spock showed no emotion and said nothing, but Jim knew he felt the same way. He only stayed and stared into his brown eyes until Spock pulled him closer. He bit at the captain’s shirt and began ripping it off of him. It tasted very much of sweat, but he didn’t care. There were more important things to worry about.

Jim helped get the shirt off and then Spock’s. He pressed up hard against Spock, who groaned in pleasure. Before not too long, they heard the squeak of a door opening.

“Dammit!” The Doctor. “Come on, you two! Not in sickbay!” They didn’t budge, so Bones ran over and grabbed at Jim.

“Oh, Spock,” he yelped, not noticing it was the doctor.

“Jim! Get up!” The two still didn’t stop. Eventually, Bones gave up and let the two go at it. But when he saw two pairs of pants sprawled across the floor, he had had enough.

He started to pull at his hair. “God dammit, you two. Jesus Christ. Just get up!” He buried his face in his hands, and gave up once again.

There was no separating these two.


End file.
